La Fruta Prohibida
by RavenYaz
Summary: En todo Edén debe existir el mal, sin la fruta prohibida la historia sería muy aburrida ¿no crees? ¿Qué pasa cuando la tentación te arrastra a situaciones peligrosas? (esa es la encrucijada de nuestra hechicera) ¿y cuando no sabes si es mejor ser valiente y morir o ser cobarde y contarlo? (eso se pregunta nuestro cínico ladrón.) (RedRae) Revieeews!


**Antes de comenzar les digo que es muy importante lectores de LASCIVAMENTE, leer la nota de abajo.**

**Disclaimer: ¿Parece que tengo imaginación para hacer algo como Teentitans? **

**Eso mismo opino yo jaja XD **

_**La fruta prohibida**_

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos… - La chica oscura de la torre T meditaba en la azotea de la misma a altas horas de la madrugada. Fue un día difícil, una complicada batalla con los robots de Slade. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de divagar, ¿que estaría planificando ese psicópata ahora? Ella bien sabía que el sujeto era de armas tomar. – Azarath Metrion Zinthos – Volvió a pronunciar, esta vez pensando en la obsesión que estaba provocando la situación, en su mejor amigo. Robin estaba enloqueciendo, trabajando sin parar, intentando encontrar a Slade. La amatista bien sabía que sus obsesiones lo hacían hacer cosas peligrosas y drásticas, como hacerse pasar por villano y engañarlos a todos fingiendo ser otra persona, fingiendo ser Red X. Un suspiro agotado escapo de los labios de la hechicera al recordarlo. – Azarath Metrion Zinthos – Volvió a pronunciar su mantra y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento su aura se hizo presente al tiempo en que su voz también lo hizo.

- ¿Problemas en el Edén? – Pronuncio el chico detrás de la máscara con sarcasmo. Una inevitable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la hechicera, pero una vez se percató la borro de inmediato. Era él y todo ese sarcasmo tan atractivo, lo que la obligaba a meditar a esas horas de la madrugada.

- Tú logras que el Edén se convierta en un infierno con tu presencia X – Escupió la chica con fastidio.

- Bueno, en todo Edén debe existir el mal, sin la fruta prohibida la historia sería muy aburrida ¿no crees? – Dijo el chico acercándose un poco más a la hechicera. Naturalmente dudaba en hacerlo, pues la hechicera era su enemiga.

- ¿A qué viniste? – Pregunto Raven sin emoción alguna en su voz, sin ni siquiera inmutarse en abrir los ojos.

- A nada en especial, se me ha vuelto un pasatiempo hacerte la vida más complicada – Raven abrió los ojos y se puso de pie en frente de él. Y es que ya iban varias noches en que el chico iba a simplemente volverla loca con su arrogancia y actitud juguetona. Pero esta noche fue diferente, el no intentaba nada en su contra, tampoco intentaba robar las claves de acceso de la torre como había sido en todos los encuentros anteriores. Esta vez solo estaba en frente de ella estudiándola.

- Lárgate X, déjame so…- La chica no termino su frase, pues el ladrón la sorprendió tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Yo realmente no quiero hacerte daño preciosa, pero eres tú o soy yo.- Fue lo último que escucho la hechicera antes de sentir como una aguja atravesaba su piel.

…

Red X entro a una bodega con la chica en brazos. Raven estaba completamente inconsciente y él completamente arrepentido de su cobardía al no dar la vida por aquella mujer. ¿Pero porque habría de hacerlo? Ella ni siquiera era su amiga, era todo lo contrario. ¿Entonces porque sentía ese odioso remordimiento que apenas lo dejaba respirar? Quizás ella hubiese escogido sacrificarse por él y por eso se sentía tan culpable. Pero igual no tenía por qué sentirse así, al final ella era una heroína y su deber era proteger. Pero él era un simple ladrón sin ningún deber, sin ningún remordimiento, sin ninguna preocupación o al menos eso creía.

- ¿Para que la quieres? – Pregunto antes de entregarla a lo que sabía seria su final.

- Ese no es tu problema chico – Respondió el psicópata más buscado por los titanes.

- Entonces no te la entregare – Respondió el altanero ladrón.

- Jason, Jason… recuerda que estás haciendo esto porque me debes un favor, un favor que si no me pagas lo cobrare con tu vida. – El chico miro el rostro inerte de Raven y la estudio con detenimiento. Ella era tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan inocente y única. Eso lo había notado la última semana. Semana que había utilizado para observar cada uno de sus movimientos, para que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia y así poder lograr su cometido, entregársela a Slade. Pero ahora era increíblemente difícil. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en una semana la hechicera lograra hacerlo sentir de aquella manera? Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba sentirse culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que la única razón para sentirse culpable era que le importaba la hechicera y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, no ahora.

- ¡Demonios!- Escupió con toda su ira - Me voy a arrepentir de hacer esto hermosa- Susurro en el oído de Raven y luego se la entregó a Slade. Pero cuando el psicópata creía que todo había terminado, el ladrón lo sorprendió con una patada directo al rostro. Slade soltó a Raven y cayó al suelo. El ladrón tomo la hechicera en sus brazos y se tele transporto con ella antes de que su contrincante se recuperara. – No pude hacerlo – Se dijo recostando la chica en la azotea donde había estado antes meditando. – Maldición, ¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo contigo bruja? – Se preguntó a si mismo negando con la cabeza a la vez que se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. – Por tu culpa me asesinaran – Término suspirando y sentándose justo al lado de donde había recostado a la chica. Observo sus facciones por unos segundos, luego su muy bien desarrollado cuerpo. Se detuvo un largo minuto para contemplar sus piernas, esas hermosas y perfectas piernas que lo hacían perder la cordura. Pero nada se comparaba con lo hipnótico de sus ojos, esos ojos amatista que el bien sabía que no encontraría en otro lugar. Esos ojos que acababan de abrirse mientras Red X acariciaban su cabello.

Raven se sobresaltó al notarlo tan cerca, y lo alejo con una ola de energía que no pudo controlar, pues lo último que recordaba era a Red X inyectándole alguna sustancia para dejarla inconsciente.

- ¿Que me hiciste idiota? – Le pregunto la chica un poco asustada. Ella no podía ni tan siquiera imaginar para que el ladrón querría anestesiarla por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. El ladrón estaba bastante desconcertado por la situación. Pero no tardo en recuperar su sarcasmo y arrogancia. Pues él podía perder muchas cosas, pero ahora había dos que no arriesgaría por nada. Una era su intocable orgullo y la otra era esa hermosa mujer que tenía en frente intentando asesinarlo.  
- ¿No puedes imaginártelo? – Le respondió de manera maliciosa. La chica enrojeció de tan solo pensar en la connotación pervertida con la que el ladrón dijo aquello. Sus ojos enrojecieron y su energía viajo hacia Red X con ira. El chico esquivo cada uno de sus ataques y comenzó a reír con cinismo.- Basta… no seas tan pervertida, no me refería a eso.- Dijo riendo y la chica volvió a tener los ojos amatistas y sus mejillas tomaron un avergonzado color carmesí. – Nunca te haría eso – Dijo acercándose a la chica con algo de precaución – Nunca lo haría sin tu consentimiento – Volvió a reír y Raven le dirigió una mirada cortante y de advertencia.

- No te acerques un paso más X – Dijo adoptando posición de lucha. Red X comenzó a reír.

- No vine aquí a pelear contigo linda – Dijo acercándose un poco más. Raven bajo la guardia, pero tomando cierta precaución ya que la última vez que bajo la guardia termino inconsciente.

- ¿Entonces a que viniste? – Pregunto un poco insegura de querer saber la respuesta.

- Vine a destruirte – Le dijo a la amatista sorprendiéndola con su extrema franqueza. – Pero me gustas demasiado – Fueron las últimas palabras del ladrón antes de robarse un rápido, fugaz pero apasionado beso de los labios de la hechicera. – Vas a tener que meditar muchas noches más, y aquí estaré para hacerte morder la fruta prohibida cuantas veces sea necesario. – Con esta última promesa el chico desapareció como por arte de magia.

- Cursi- Bufó la hechicera, pero seguía totalmente desconcertada y repudiaba con toda su alma lo bien que se había sentido aquel beso. Ahora todo era mucho más confuso que antes de meditar esa misma madrugada.

- Raven – Escucho la voz de su líder a sus espaldas, volteo para verlo. – ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto el chico algo preocupado.

- Eso creo – respondió la hechicera sin más, ella no hablaría del ladrón, pues aunque no quisiera ni pensarlo una parte de ella pedía a gritos volver a caer en la tentación.

**Importante Lascivamente:**

**Bueno la verdad hice este One-Shot para poder disculparme con mis lectores de Lascivamente por no haber publicado aun. Pues les explico que mi laptop está dañada y la andan reparando hace ya algún tiempo. Este One-Shot lo hice en la de mi hermana. Pero el problema es que tengo el siguiente cap. De Lascivamente en mi laptop, situación que no me permite subirlo aun. Pero les prometo que pronto tendrán su actualización. En cuanto tenga la comp. Eso es lo primero que haré, es una promesa. Bueno espero que igual les haya gustado esta improvisación. Y ya saben que amo lor reviews… (solo digoXD)**

**Revieeews!**


End file.
